Marauders in Love
by Vee017
Summary: Conversations and prompting encourage James to ask Lily out. L/J some light RL/SB Slash


  
  


Getting them Together

  
  


On a beautiful sunny afternoon, the Marauder's were stuck at the back of a sweltering hot divination room, listening to flakey Professor drone on and on about the polarization of the fourth quadrant of Jupiter. Remus Lupin was resting his head on his hand almost falling asleep, Sirius Black was staring off into space while chewing on his Sugar Quill, Peter Pettigrew was close to having a nervous breakdown (what else is new?) And James Potter was staring at a red-head in the front row. The calm silence that had fallen over them . . .

"Mr. Black?"

. . . was ever so cruelly shattered.

"Huh?" said Sirius coming out of his trance.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard that part, what was the question?"

"What was the first psychic mostrosity in pre-historic times?" asked the Professor.

"Well according to my extensive research on the subject the answer to that question is Severus Snape, sir," said Siris giving a dignified answer. The class snickered.

"It was actually a Tarantula young sir," said Prof. Orbs, not noticing what Sirius had just said, and walked away.

"Nice," said Remus opening one of his golden eyes.

"Why thank you Mr. Lupin," said Sirius mocking the professor's droning voice.

"She's hot isn't she?" asked James in a dreamy voice.

"More like she makes you hot," said Sirius smiling suggestively, taking a quick glance at Lily.

"Sirius!" hissed James who kicked him under the table. Hard.

"OW!" 

"Is there a problem back there boys?" asked Prof. Orbs

"No," they said in unison.

"Admit it Jamesy," whispered Sirius happily, "you just wanna rip her clothes off and give her a hot oil rub down!"

"Pervert," muttered Peter quietly.

"Yeah hot oil, your days are numbered Remus."

"What?" yawned Remus half-asleep.

Peter mumbled something that sounded like 'gay' and turned his attention back to the teacher. He was already failing Divination, and every other subject for that matter.

"I'm serious," said James.

"No I'm Sirius," said Sirius

"Shut UP Sirius

"He's Looking at Lily again isn't he?" asked Remus.

"Yup right up at the front," said Sirius, "turned into quite a hottie hmm?"

"Sirius. . ."

"Why didn't I notice her before now?"

"Because she's our friend," said Remus.

"Six years and I missed a babe like her? Go figure."

"She's out friend Sirius," said Remus patting his arm soothingly.

"Why do you even care about noticing her or not?" asked Peter finally giving up on trying to hear the professor over his friends.

"Because I'm a tramp," whined Sirius.

"Your proud of being a man-whore?" teased James.

"Tramp, tramp, tramp, tramp, tramp, tramp," sang Sirius.

"Okay! No one cares about the Hogwarts Ho, what about my problem?"

"What problem?"

"Lily!"

"Oh yeah. . ."

"I mean. . .she's gorgeous," said James dreamily," and Sirius you stay away from her!"

"Fine."

"Are you going for looks again?" asked Peter.

"Guys this feels completely different."

"You know James this could be the real thing," said Sirius.

"Ah, true love," said Remus, " it's kind of romantic."

"Girl," teased Sirius.

"Well what do you think it is?" asked Remus slightly reddening.

"I think our boy has got it bad."

Class was over a few minutes later, and everyone started towards the rope ladder.

"Oh and watch out for Mr. Bubbles!" cried Professor Orbs.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"His imaginary goldfish," said Remus smiling.

  
  


^^^

  
  


"I heard Snape has a thing for her," said Sirius walking down the hall.

"Who?" asked James snapping out of his day-dream.

"Lily."

"What about her?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" asked Sirius, "I said SNAPE has a THING for LILY!"

"That greasy bastard had better keep his slimy hands off her or else I'm gonna. . ."

"Who are you talking about?"

The Marauder's spun around to face the object of James' affections, standing right behind them.

"Lily," squeaked James, "hi."

"Who were you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, no one!" said James, "I just sometimes ramble on about nothing."

"Smooth," muttered Sirius and winced as James' heel came down on his foot.

"Fine then don't tell me," she said, "I'll see you later."

Lily maneuvered passed them and made her way down the hallway, with a little wave to them before she turned the corner.

"You really blew it," said Sirius massaging his foot.

"I'm stupid aren't I?" asked James.

"Well if she's not in the Common Room tonight hunt her down in the Library and ask her out before Snape does," said Remus, " that is if you still want her. . ."

"NO! I do, I do , I do!" screamed James, "and hey that's pretty good advice from someone who's never had a date before." he said absent-mindedly before streaking down the hallway.

"You've never been out before?" asked Peter.

"It's too dangerous Pete because of my...condition."

"Oh uh, I gotta go to my tutoring session," said Peter making his exit.

"Hey Remus, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're hot," said Sirius.

"So what are you and your gay lover up to today Black?" came Snape's voice from behind them.

"Hey just because I can play both sides and get more dates then you ever will, doesn't mean you have to come with some really lame-ass comment to try and hide your jealousy."

Snape glared at them and stalked away while people in the hall tried not to laugh.

"You should write a book," said Remus smiling.

"About what?"

"About all the times you've burnt him."

"Hey I should, shouldn't I?"

  
  


^^^

That night Lily wasn't in the Common Room, so taking his werewolf friend's advice, James made his way slowly to the library trying to think up ways to ask Lily out.

"I like the library, you like the library, I think we've got a lot in common, no, no, that's not right, um...how about...so what's a girl like you...no that's just plain stupid, uh...Lily I really like you and...ah! Too obvious! How the hell does Sirius do it?! He can ask a girl out in his sleep! Maybe I should've asked for pointers?"

The closer James got to the library the more nervous he became.

"I'm not nervous why should I be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about," he told himself, "unless I make a complete ass of myself, she says no, Snape's watching, someone already asked her, she makes fun of me,or if she only wants to be friends, like I said nothing to be nervous about."

James was ready to turn back only to realize that he had already, at some point, entered the library without noticing.

"Hey James," said a voice behind him. 

James spun around and saw his fiery haired goddess looking up at him with those emerald green eyes.

"Uh...Lily, I, uh, thought you'd already be here."

"Oh! I was, um, looking for you actually," said Lily blushing.

"Really?"

"SHHHH!" hissed the librarian and Lily and James wandered out of the library.

"Um...yes I was," said Lily, "I went to the Common Room and Sirius told me you'd be here..."

  
  


^^^

Back in the Common Room, Remus and Sirius were playing wizard chess when the portrait hole swung open and James came running in screaming like a madman.

"She said YES! She said YES! Whoohoo!"

He ran around the Common Room a few times before jumping over the couch to land next to Sirius.

"I take it things went well," said Sirius moving his knight to capture Remus' rook, "besides the whole Common Room thinking that their star seeker has gone completely off his rocker." he indicated around to all the people staring in their direction.

"Oops!" said James blushing, "sorry, go back to your business people!"

Sirius laughed at his friend and looked back down at the chessboard just in time to see Remus Checkmate his King.

"Checkmate."

"I hate you," said Sirius absently staring at the chessboard in shock.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I no own. HP + Char. Are JKR's.

  
  
  
  



End file.
